Serendipity
by SammieeCapxander
Summary: Jane and Maura...the morning after. This is my first Rizzles fic, let me know if I should continue. :) "Morning, beautiful." Jane whispered into Maura's ear in her low, raspy voice and rested her chin on Maura's shoulder.


A/N: Hey guys :) This is my first rizzles fic. I am aware that this is probably quite long for a first chapter, but I couldn't find a suitable place to end it and I think that the ending would lead quite well into chapter two.

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters there would be a lot more episodes like 1x06 ;) but I don't, so I'm writing down my wishes.

P.S: I'm ashamed that my laptop think's Maura's name is a spelling mistake. Tut tut.

So, without further a due...

* * *

**Serendipity. **

Jane walks down the familiar steps from Maura's bedroom, catching sight of the honey-blonde beauty in the kitchen. Maura was wearing her shirt. Holy crap, her shirt! The shirt that Jane had been wearing last night...that Maura had oh so skilfully removed. She was leaning over the kitchen counter, her eyes fixated upon a set of notes; seemingly case related. Jane took a moment to wash her eyes over Maura. _God, she's beautiful._

She stepped forward a few steps, up behind Maura, and looped her arms loosely around her small waist.

"Morning, beautiful." Jane whispered into Maura's ear in her low, raspy voice and rested her chin on Maura's shoulder.

She rotated her head to look at Jane over her petit shoulder, a sweet smile in place on her plump, rosy lips.

"Good morning." came her soft reply, pushing up with her hands on the counter and her tip-toes to brush her lips over hers in a chaste kiss.

"It definitely is." Jane grinned at her. Wow, Maura looked spectacular in the mornings. Yeah -sure. She seen her in the morning plenty of times before, but never after she'd spent the night with her. At least, not the way they had spent last night... _wow, what a night._

The evens of the previous night, leading into early that morning flashed in her mind; every little thing.

She remembered every kiss they had shared, every hickey she applied on that porcelain skin of Maura's neck. She remembered every sigh, every moan, every plea for harder, faster, more...

Jane remembered every question that she had asked Maura. "Are you sure you want to do this,Maura?" "Are you ready?" "I'm not hurting you, right?" "Is this okay?" only for Maura to answer with a desperate nod.

She remembered every gentle touch, the heat they shared as they rolled all over the bed; their bodies moulded together perfectly. Jane remembered the friction between their bodies - the unusual and unfamiliar electricity she felt when Maura was touching her. Jane remembered the way Maura breathlessly gasped her name along with various other words as she reached her orgasm, and last but certainly not least, Jane remembered the strong urgency for more. To taste her again, to feel Maura's hands to be on her body, her lips to be against hers...

A small smile adorned Jane's face, the corner of her lips twitching up. She refocused her attention back to Maura to find her no longer concentrating on the book that had previously been in her hands, her eyes darting out in front of her to an unfamiliar cereal box on the kitchen counter counter in the corner of the work surface.

Maura gave off a confused frown, knowing full well that she hadn't bought it. "Jane, where did that cereal box come from?"

"Um, I got it." Jane replied easily.

Maura raised her eyebrows. "When?"

"Earlier."

Maura's frown deepened; it was only just 7am. "How long have you been up, Jane?"

"Only a few hours. Went to the 24-hour grocers a few blocks away."

"A few hours!" She repeated, appalled at the thought of such lack of sleep, after such a heavy evening.

"It's no big deal, Maura...you know I've had trouble sleeping...since, Hoyt..." Jane shrugged, and she felt Maura's shoulder lift under chin.

"So you went grocery shopping?" He found it strange - especially how bare Jane's cabinets were usually bordering empty. Anyway, Maura thought that she had managed to tire her out after last night. Jane had sure as hell had tired her out.

Maura studied her carefully, she didn't even look tired. This did worry her. Maybe Jane had gotten used to the lack of sleep? Either way, Maura knew it wasn't healthy.

"Well, I did try and read, but all you have here are books about the human body, autopsies, pathology and the law. I got a page in and it damn near bored me to death …and that was the contents page..." She trailed off. "You don't mind, do you?"

Maura cocked her head. "That you went and bought some cereal?" Jane nodded, her eyes intently looking at her.

"Why would I mind, Jane?" Maura smiled, taking Jane's hands in her own.

"Well, this is all new to us..." She waved her free hand between them both. "I guess, just... last night really, and I don't want you to think that I'm...taking liberties here, or anything like that."

Maura could tell that Jane was nervous by how she was avoiding making eye contact with her. She also knew that when she was nervous, she tended to ramble a lot; to try and fill silences that could develop into awkward pauses. Maura smiled. God, she loved it when she rambled. It was so cute. SHE was so cute.

"It's just...I wanted some breakfast and, all you have is oatmeal and healthy stuff, Maur, I tried but I really hate the stuff. I guess granola is okay, but I just can't do oatmeal so I just bought some cereal and..." She glanced up at him and trailed off. Her look of nervousness was replaced by one of a look of slightly embarrassed consternation.

"Are you laughing at me, Maur?"

"No." She said, even as a slight giggle escaped her sweet, delicate lips.

Jane gave Maura a slightly sheepish, slightly warning smile. She could've sworn she was blushing. "You better not be, Maura Dorothea Isles."

Maura's facial expression turned to an amused one and she put her hands up in a placating gesture. "I'll stop, I'll stop." She laughed and pulled Jane into his arms. "And no, Jane. Of course I don't mind. But, um, why didn't you wake me up?"

Jane looked up, meeting her eyes and frowned at her. "Why would I?"

They stared at each other for a long moment, wearing identical looks of confusion and curiosity, trying to read the other. Maura looked into Jane's eyes; the color of espresso, rich with reddish brown flecks

She spoke first. "Well, I don't know. I mean, you know you could have woken me up, Jane."

"Maur, I've had trouble sleeping for years...as I said, since Hoyt. Why should you miss out on sleep because of that?"

"Well, you never know Jane...I may have some very..." Maura paused to stand up straight and press herself against Jane. "...very effective tactics to tire you out." She ran a finger up her thigh, a slight smirk playing t the edges of her lips. "Some very enjoyable lullabies, sweet Jane."

Jane laughed softly, and shifted her leg slightly to allow Maura greater access. "Oh, I don't doubt it. I got the full treatment last night, but I don't doubt that you have more to give...sugar tits."

Maura couldn't help the slightly arrogant grin that spread over her face, which only made Jane laugh a little harder. Maura looped out an arm around her waist and pulled her against her chest.

"Wake me up next time." Maura said seriously now, playing with the end of one of Jane's unruly curls.

"Maur," Jane protested, even though she knew she couldn't say no to Maura. God damn it. "You'll lose so much sleep, Maur. There's no use in both of us suffering."

Jane studied Maura's face. She looked genuinely worried, and concerned about her. After a few seemingly long moments, she relented. "If it means that much to you, fine. But I still don't think that it's at all necessary."

Jane watched Maura slide her perfectly kept leather book mark into the book she had previously been reading, and place it neatly on the counter next to her coffee; her fingers running over the face of the book, tracing the words on the front.

"Anything else?" Jane asked, her tone steady with a hint of sarcasm.

Maura grinned at her defensive bluntness, and tightened her arms around Jane. She was through denying her feelings, she was absolutely crazy about this woman.

"That's all I have for now, detective Rizzoli. However, I might recall the witness to the stand t some point.." Maura teased.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Cute." Maura saw her attempts try and hide a small grin. "Very cute."

Maura's response was to poke her tongue out slightly, and Jane laughed, and kissed her temple.

"Is that all I get?" She gasped, a mock horror face on. Once again, Jane rolled her eyes, and then Jane kissed her. It was magic, the way her lips connected with Maura's. It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to her for dear life, something inside her changed once again, never to be reversed. She was content to feel her breath come and go with hers, a smile forming on their lips as they pulled away to catch their breath.

"Better." Maura chuckled.

"What are we doing for breakfast?" Maura asked, twirling a piece of her honey blonde hair around her forefinger.

"Well, the cereal I bought was Captain Crunch," she spoke hesitantly and nodded towards the cereal box on the counter that had previously pointed out .

Maura nodded, grabbing the box off of the counter. "Jane, there are instructions on the box on how to make one of those captain hats out of newspaper!" She said, her eyes twinkling with excitement, and Jane had come to the realisation that she had never been able to do this as a kid.

"While you were sleeping, I had nothing better to do, so I decided to try and make a hat..." She gave a small smile.

"See, that's another reason why you should've woken me up. You would've definitely had better things to do than make a hat all on your own!" Maura giggled sweetly, and gave her another kiss before letting her go and walking around the counter to grab a piece of newspaper and soon enough, they both had captain crunch newspaper hats on.

"How about I cook us a proper cooked breakfast, instead of unhealthy cereal?"

"Sounds great. Thanks, Maur." Jane smiled, a blush setting in.

"Not a problem, Jane." She opened the cupboard next to the stove to grab the sunflower oil, and stopped short at the sight of a mess of colourful boxes filling her cupboard.

"What the…" Maura pulled out one box at a time, her eyes glistening. Fruit Roll Ups – Maura frowned. Great start...what the hell was a fruit roll up? Coco pops? Twinkies? Cheerios? Lucky charms? Fruit loops? Turtles? Well - they could have at least named them tortoises.

Once Maura had removed all of the boxes, she saw an assortment of bags at the back of the shelf. Nachos. Pita Chips. Pretzels. Oreos.

"Jane, did you buy anything healthy?" Maura laughed. "And where have you put my oil?"

"Bottom left cupboard...and nope." She gave off a smile, heading toward the stairs.

"Where are you going, Jane?"

"Narnia," Jane replied automatically with a sarcastic grin.

Maura raised an eyebrow. "I know my closets big, but I wouldn't chance putting my shoes there if I thought Narnia was on the other side."

"Where do you think I'm going? I'm going to get dressed. As much as I love being almost naked in your house, I don't quite know when or if my mom will be making an appearance. She'll probably be back from Grandma's soon. So, if she sees you like this..." Jane chuckled and turned to walk out of the room and up the stairs.

Maura shook her head, a slight laugh erupting from the back of her throat. She walked though to her lounge and began picking up the discarded clothes that had been carelessly shredded the night before.

Maura remembered the night before, remembering how she had been laying in bed and how her arm had sprawled out on the empty side of her king size bed. The spot was empty. Empty but not void. Void is when there is absolutely nothing there and the nothing is natural; a complete vacuum. But with empty, you are aware of what's supposed to be there. Empty means something is missing. And Maura had become aware of what was supposed to be there...Jane.

Footsteps were heard as Jane joined her in the lounge. She strode forward and poked at Maura's side. She let out a large combination of a laugh and a yelp, and she backed away and looked at him with a cutely stunned face.

"Ticklish, are we, Maur?" Jane smirked slightly, a mischievous grin on her face.

Maura shook her head frantically," No..." She spoke but regretted it straight after as she felt herself become covered in hives which were luckily mostly covered by Jane's shirt.

Jane gave her a look; eyebrows raised. "So... if you're not ticklish… what would happen if I did this?" Jane reached out both of her arms and poked at Maura's waist continuously, using her long delicate fingers to tickle the other woman's side.

"Jane! Please! Stop! Stop it!" Maura pleaded through her laughter, her eyes watering. "Stop! Bass help me!"

"What's the magic word?" She asked, giggling lightly as she began tickling her harder.

Maura slid to the ground, gasping for breathe and Jane continued torturing her sides with tiny pinches. She giggled and dropped beside her, straddling her as she tickled her sides.

"Please!" he shouted, "Jane, I'll call Giovanni!" She threatened.

"Well…since you were so polite…" Jane laughed, and released Maura but still straddled her waist.

Maura leaned up and grabbed Jane's chin, forcing her to look at her in the eyes.

"Jane Rizzoli, if you ever, and I mean ever decide to do that to me again, so help me God, I will end you." Maura said, trying to hide a smirk.

God, she's sexy when she acts mad. _Just that could end me._

"I hate you," Maura said jokingly.

"Love you, too, Jane." Maura winked.


End file.
